Mike Into Michelle
by DinoMoMo
Summary: A spell changes Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Into Michelle

Harvey/Mike

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

A spell changes Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees.

Mike was flipping out. He met a witch to get a love spell to use on Harvey, but she put a spell on him.

'If he who loves the other can make the other see inside beauty and self the spell will break. But he will only have a year to do it. Good luck Michelle.' Said the witch with a shrill voice. Mike was at home waiting for something to happen. He felt weird, but it was like a sick weird.

"Maybe I will just be invisible for a year and Harvey will miss me and confess his love for me. Or maybe I will be turned into a beast." Mike said out loud. Mike felt faint so he went to bed. 'Please please let Harvey love me.' Mike thought as he drifted into blackness. The next morning Mike felt great and refreshed.

'Oh wow I feel great. Maybe nothing happened and I'm good.' Mike thought as he walked into the bathroom. He reached down to grab his dick, but it wasn't there. 'What the fuck?' Mike looked down to see he had no dick. He screamed but his scream was more high pitched and girly. He rushed to the mirror to see a beautiful blonde girl. With striking blue eyes, full pink lips, and soft features. "HOLY SHIT!" Mike screamed as he rubbed his hands over his face again and again.

"Oh shit what am I going to do my job, Grammy, and everything." Mike voiced out loud. He heard his phone ring. He ran over to it quickly. Harvey's name was on the screen. Mike answered "Hello?" in a raspy voice.

"Mike? God you sound horrible. Take the day off and don't come in until Monday. Got it?"

"Go it Harvey." Mike said as he sat down on the couch. "Good boy." Harvey said as he hung up. 'More like good girl. Wait Donna I have her number!' Mike dialed the number and waited.

"Mr. Specter's office." Donna voice spilled through the speaker.

"Donna its Mike! I know I don't sound like Mike but I am. I really need your help please don't hang up." Mike pleaded.

"Ok how do I know it's really you Mike?" Donna's voice was laced with doubt. Mike ran his hand through his now long her.

"Ok I'm not a real lawyer. Harvey hired me for my mind. I have eidetic memory. And you like your coffee with two sugars and half a cup of skim milk, and if it's cold you sometimes break down and get a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." Mike answered. There was a pause. "I will be over in 5 minutes." Donna hung up. 'Thank God for Donna.' Mike though as he played with his new hair. He had admit it was really soft.

There was a knock on his door exactly 5 minutes later. He slowly opened it to see Donna on the other side. "Hi Donna." Mike said shyly. Donna strode into his apartment. Donna faced Mike with a glare.

"What did you do? And hello to you too Mike… or should I say Michelle." She smirked at the last part.

Mike smiled. "Michelle is fine. Since everyone is going to be calling me that for a year or so." Donna gave him a look. "I visited a witch to get a love spell so then I could get the guy I love to love me. Donna put her hand on Mike's knee. "It's Harvey isn't it?" Mike looked away. Tears were filling his eyes and he slightly nodded. Donna wrapped him in a hug.

"It will be ok. Ok we need to go shopping for new clothes. Don't worry I will pay for it." Mike smiled and thanked Donna. "Come on." Donna smiled

**NEW STORY! Do you like? Is so PLEASE review. Also I made it M to be safe. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mike Into Michelle: Chapter 2

Harvey/Mike

Rated: M

A spell turns Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees.

After 3 hours of shopping, and a lot of bags Mike and Donna came back to Mike's apartment. "Holy shit how do women walk in heels?" Mike yelled as he pulled off the heels Donna made him wear. Donna smirked. "Easy we adjust and our feet are numb all the time." Mike nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Donna how am I going to keep my apartment when I have no job? I can't go back to Pearson Hardman because I'm Michelle not Mike. What is Harvey going to think?" Mike panicked. Donna sat next ti him and took his hand.

"Mike you're gonna have to quit for a few. Also we are looking for a new assistant for the firm. You can apply and still be near Harvey. See simple also we need to give you a make-over tonight. So go pee, and we will get started." Donna said as she pulled some tweezers out of a pharmacy bag. Donna looked over and Mike was still there. He was blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Mike…" Then it hit her. "Oh you don't know how. Ok easy. Pull underwear down sit with seat down and pee. Nice and easy. Also no I will not go with you to the bathroom under any circumstance. " Mike blushed and walked away. A few minutes later Mike came back out. "Feel better?" "Yep." Donna smirked.

"Ok sit in the car and lean your head back." Mike did as Donna said and Donna began to pluck Mike's eyebrows. Mike cried a little and rubbed his eyebrows after Donna was done. "Ouch that hurt like a bitch." Donna rubbed lotion on them. "Helps the sting and helps with the redness." Mike just nodded. After Mike's nails were trimmed, filed , and painted black Donna began to practice curling Mike's hair.

"Why are you curling my hair when I'm going to sleep?" "Two things 1. I need some practice on someone else. 2. Harvey loves girls with long curls." Mike's eyes lit up once Donna mentioned Harvey. Donna smirked and began to gossip to Mike about Harvey and what he liked.

Once Donna was done Mike looked in the mirror and was shocked. He couldn't recognize his new self. "Oh my God Donna I look beautiful." Mike said as she got up and hugged Donna. Donna just smiled and hugged Mike back.

"My pleasure so I will be over before work to get you ready. Believe me you will get the job, but before I go you need to call Harvey and quit. Just say its temporary until you get a few things straightened out. OK?"

"Yeah ok I can do this." Mike said as he picked up the phone and called Harvey. Three rings later Harvey picked up.

"Hello? Mike?" Mike felt his throat close up. "Harvey I'm sorry but I'm quitting for a few. I just… I just I need to straighten myself. I'm really sorry Harvey." Mike said quickly in the manliest voice he could muster.

"Wait Mike slow down why are you quitting? What do you need to fix? Do you need me to help because I can help? "Harvey pleaded. Mike felt so guilty when he heard Harvey's tone.

"Harvey it's nothing you can help me with. I need to do this on my own. I'm sorry if I have ever disappointed you or made you mad. I only ever wanted to make you proud and show that you were right when you hired me." Mike felt the first of many tears fall down his face. 'Please tell me you love me so I can stay.' There was an awkward silence over the phone. Harvey broke the silence first.

"Ok. Ok Mike if you need time you got it. You will still have a job when you get back. I just want you to be ok and please be careful if you're going to do something stupid and or reckless." Harvey said. Tears were starting to fall from Harvey's eyes but he wiped them away quickly. "Thanks Harvey. I greatly appreciate it. You really don't know how much it means to me. I have to go. Bye Harvey."

"Bye Mike." They each didn't want to hang up. It felt like goodbye forever to them. Donna grabbed the phone from Mike and hung up. Harvey felt his heart break into pieces. 'I love you.' Harvey thought. He felt more tears stream down his face. Mike felt the same. He looked up at Donna.

"What the FUCK was that Donna? I was going to hang up soon!" Mike yelled. Donna rolled her eyes. "You weren't going to puppy. I know you Harvey was going to tell you something, and you were going to burst with honesty and tell. Nope not today you are going to flirt your ass off to get him to say I love you and make you a male again. Got it." Mike just nodded. He knew Donna was right.

"Donna I really appreciate you're doing for me. I'm tired and I'm going to get some sleep. "Mike said as he stretched and began to walk to his bed.

"Ok Mike, but remember I will be here tomorrow at 7, and we will get you prettied up so you can have your first meeting with Harvey tomorrow Michelle." Donna giggled at the last part. 'God tomorrow is going to be the worst day ever. Oh well at least I will be able to see Harvey.' Mike thought as he looked at his body in the mirror. 'Wow I'm pretty hot.' Mike thought as he put his cold hands on his warm shoulders. A small gasp as the cold hands met the skin.

"No no I'm not doing that. Not now." Mike said out loud. He stripped out of the clothes he was wearing. He picked out a white bra and light blue panties. 'Ok bed time.' He climbed into bed and laid there for a few moments. 'Ok fuck this.' Mike thought as he plunged his hand down his panties and rubbed his clit. "Oh God!" Mike whispered. He began slowly, but to rub faster and faster. Mike moaned louder and louder as he rubbed harder and faster. He felt something in his belly a fire that was brewing that was waiting to burst. Mike was moaning so loud.

"OH GOD!" Mike screamed as he orgasmed hard. "OH SHIT! That was great." Mike whispered to himself. Mike grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned himself up. He pulled back up his panties, and climbed into bed satisfied. 'Ok I'm ready for tomorrow. Harvey Specter get ready to meet you match.'

**YEAH! CHAPTER 2! Hope you like. If you have any ideas for last names for Michelle just review and let me know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Into Michelle Chapter 3

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. I WISH I DID!

A spell turns Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees.

Mike woke up the next morning refreshed, and ready to take on the world. 'OK so its 6:45 Donna should be here in 15 minutes plenty of time to shower and shave.' Mike thought as he got up, and undressed. Mike exited the shower and quickly blow dried his hair. There was a knock on the door. Mike panicked as he was still in a towel. He scurried around and found some sweat pants and a shirt.

"Mike it's me open up." Donna said. Mike opened the door and gestured Donna inside. Donna smiled and lightly ran her fingers through Mike's hair.

"Good you showered. Ok for the first day of work I recommend a nice black pencil skirt, light blue blouse the one from Macy's and some very cute black pumps." Mike nodded and grabbed all the things he needed while Donna plugged in the curling iron. She looked over her shoulder to see Mike struggling with his bra.

"Mike you need help?" "Yes please." Donna smirked and glided over. She quickly did the fasteners and patted Mike's shoulder.

"Thanks Donna you're the greatest." Mike smiled. Donna smiled and checked on the iron. "Ok Mike whenever you're ready to curl let me know."

"Ok ready." Mike said as he turned around. Donna was speechless. The blue was fantastic and really brought out Mike's eyes. The skirt nice and tight to show off Mike's new firm ass, the pumps gave him the little lift he needed to be nice and tall.

"Ok puppy come here. Also I brought make up so you can be more beautiful." Mike blushed and let Donna work her magic on his hair. After Mike's hair was nice and curly Donna applied foundation, light blush, light blue eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of lip gloss.

"Ok… done." Donna said as she held up the mirror for Mike. "Oh Donna!" Mike gasped.

"Yes I know beautiful. Come on precious we are going to be late." Donna said as she picked Mike up and hurried out the front door. They were in the car when Mike had a thought.

"Donna why am I going to work if I haven't had a job interview?" Mike questioned. Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"It's me remember. I told Jessica and she agreed as long as you do your work and don't be Louis's assistant. Also you will be working with me for the first few months. So you are going to be Harvey's assistant as well." Mike gulped loudly. He was worried because he never knew how Donna did what she did.

When Donna and Mike arrived at Pearson Hardman Mike became very nervous and self- conscious. He pulled at his blouse and skirt every 5 seconds. Donna noticed and slapped Mike's hand every time he went to fiddle with his clothing.

"Mike don't be nervous. Its Harvey remember. Just be yourself and he will be in love with you in no time. Also smile and be polite. Harvey likes a girl with manners and poise. So up straight and march." Donna said as she pointed to Harvey's office. Mike put his head up a bit and strutted to Harvey's office with Donna by his side. Louis popped his head out of his office and took notice of Mike. Louis gapped and stared at Mike's ass as he walked by. 'Creep.' Mike thought.

Harvey was in his office and looking down at his laptop. Donna knocked and Harvey motioned her in.

"Harvey this is our newest assistant. Her name is Michelle Adams. She will be working with me for a few months so I thought I would introduce her to the big pooh bah." Donna said. Harvey looked up and he was entranced. 'She's so beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, soft features, and those pink lips are just made for kissing.' Harvey thought as he glanced over Michelle. He was completely impressed.

Harvey gave a devilish smile. "Hello Michelle. My name is Harvey Specter. I'm glad you chose Pearson Hardman for work. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Donna can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Donna nodded and Michelle gave a small smile to Harvey and left the room.

"Donna how could you do this to me? I'm just starting to get over Mike and you pull this shit on me!" Harvey yelled quietly. "Hey not my fault! Jessica put her with me, and I'm not forcing her to work with Norma. So deal with it Harvey, and don't think I saw that look in your eye. You think she is beautiful, and I happen to know she is single." Harvey stared at Donna. He grumbled an apology to her and asked her to leave.

"What was that about?" Mike asked as Donna returned to her desk. "Harvey is being Harvey don't worry about it. Also I told him you were single." Donna smirked. Mike rolled his eyes and looked back at Harvey. 'God he is so beautiful. And strong, smart, classy, and drop dead sexy.' Mike felt hot so he fanned himself with his hand. "Oh got some hot flashes from thinking about your man?" "He's not my man Donna. Not yet at least." Mike smiled.

Louis came up to Donna's desk. "Morning Donna and hello I don't think we have met. I'm Louis Litt Junior Partner." Louis winked at Mike. 'GROSS! LOUIS IS HITTING ON ME!' Mike thought as he felt sick to his stomach. "I'm Michelle Adams. Nice to meet you Louis." Mike said politely.

"Ooh Michelle. I love that name. It's so beautiful just like you." Louis touched Mike's arm and Mike thought he was about to lose his lunch. "Louis. So good to see you. How's your wife oh wait you don't have one." Harvey said as he lightly pushed Louis away from Michelle.

"Harvey. Good to see you too. And yes I don't have a wife." Louis said as he looked at Mike. 'Ok still creepy.' Mike thought. "Michelle can you come into my office for a minute?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded and followed Harvey.

"Harvey did you need anything?" Mike asked as he closed the door.

"No I just wanted to get you from Louis. He is kinda creepy and he is a complete fail when he tries to hit on women. Also I wanted to get to know you over dinner. So what do you say dinner say… 7?" Mike was thrilled but he tried to remain calm

"Um sure dinner at 7 sounds good. Where are we going if I may ask?" Harvey smiled. "It's a surprise. And the bill is on me." Mike smiled and thanked Harvey. Harvey opened the door for Mike and smiled at him again. 'OH MYGOD IM GOING ON A DATE WITH HARVEY SPECTER!'

**What do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Mike Into Michelle Chapter 4

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. I WISH I DID!

A spell turns Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees.

"Donna what am I going to wear?" Mike asked as Donna typed on her computer. "What time is your date?" Mike told her 7 and Donna thought for a moment.

"Ok how about that slinky black dress you got at Henri Bendel's. Or you can wear that red dress from Bloomingdale's." Donna said. Mike pondered for a moment.

"What color does Harvey like better?" Donna smirked. She pressed the intercom button. "Harvey?" Mike's eyes bulged and he tried to stop Donna.

"Yes Donna?" "Which color do you like better red or black?" There was a short pause. "Black if it's a short dress. Red if its' a long dress." Donna smiled and thanked Harvey. Harvey went back to work and Donna began to giggle.

"I hate you Donna. So black tonight. Ok I can do that. Hair up or down, red or pink lipstick, and black stilettos or black flats?" Mike thought out loud. Donna just smiled and returned to work. Mike began to file things for Donna when Louis came up to Donna's desk.

"Hello Donna, Hello Michelle is Harvey in?" Donna looked up. "Harvey Louis is here to see you." Harvey told her to send him in and Louis walked away.

"Harvey I would like to remind you that dating other employees is against the bylaws of this firm. I'm sorry but you can't date Michelle." Harvey looked up at Louis.

"Wow Louis you are really that shallow and that low you have to bring up bylaws to stop my date. Louis I don't care. I don't care about bylaws, I don't care about what Jessica will think, and I certainly don't care what you say or do. I'm going to date Michelle, and you are just going to sit back and watch me. Cause if I ever find out you hit on her, or did anything to hurt her or even make her uncomfortable. Your ass will be mine, and I will make sure I wipe you all over the hall. Got it?" Louis swallowed audibly and walked away quickly.

Harvey redid his suit jacket, and walk out of his office. He stopped by Michelle's desk, and lightly kissed her hand and told her he was very excited for their date. Michelle blushed, and looked down. Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed Mike's number. The phone rang 3 times before going to voicemail.

"Hey Mike its Harvey again. Um… just wanted to check up on you… hope you are ok….Donna misses you a lot… so um… call me back whenever you get this… ok bye." Harvey felt so guilty. He felt that is was his fault that Mike left him, and he just wanted Mike back. Harvey sighed and went back to his office.

_**Later that day…**_

It was about 6 in the evening and Mike w getting antsy. Donna told him to go home at 5 to get ready but all he did was shower, and blow dry his hair. He was pacing the room debating on calling Donna for help. His phone rang and Harvey's name popped up.

"Hello Harvey." Michelle said in a sweet tone. "Hello Michelle I was just wondering where you live so I can pick you up." Mike panicked. He couldn't tell Harvey his address because he would know it was him. "I live in the same apartment building Donna does. I will be outside when you get there."

"Ok I will be there at 7. Can't wait to see you Michelle." "See you soon Harvey." Mike said as he hung up. 'HOLY SHIT!' Mike thought. He dialed Donna when he heard a knock on his door. He opened up to find Donna.

"I'm ashamed of you puppy. Not calling me as soon as you got home. Shameless. But I'm here and ready to help." Donna smiled as she brushed by Mike.

"Um Donna… I accidently… ." Mike said in one breath. Donna looked confused and arched her eyebrow. Mike took in a deep breath and repeated. "Donna I accidently told Harvey that I live in the same apartment building as you. I'm sorry Donna I panicked, and it just kinda came out." Mike looked sadly at Donna.

"Puppy its ok. Just relax and everything will be ok. Focus on your makeup and I will focus on your hair. Remember what I told you about foundation, blush, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and lip stick?" Mike just nodded and got to work on his foundation. After 10 minutes Donna finished curling Mike's and Mike finished his makeup. He looked at himself in the mirror, and thought he looked beautiful. His eyes were dark and stunning.

"You look amazing Mike." Donna smiled. She grabbed some bobby pins and began to pick apart Mike's hair. She pulled gently on his hair and put it up. "And done." Donna said as she gave a mirror to Mike to show the back of his head. Mike gasped and hugged Donna. Donna smiled and hugged back slightly.

"Ok get ready we are leaving in 15 minutes. And make sure you put on a strapless bra." Mike nodded and got ready. When Mike came out Donna whistled at him. The black dress fitted to Mike's body perfectly. The lace in the back around the shoulders gave it a nice touch. The neckline plunged and showed off Mike's C sized breasts. Mike chose the black stilettos that gave him an extra 2 inches on his height.

"God Donna stop. Will Harvey like it?" Donna nodded and gave Mike her purse. It was just a simple black clutch bag. He looked inside to lipstick, eye liner, and a thing in a paper wrapper. "Um Donna what is this?" Mike asked as he pulled the strange think out.

"Mike it's a tampon. It's a thing you put in your vagina to stop the flow of your menstrual cycle." Mike paled. "Will I get that?" Mike almost shouted. Donna just shrugged and put the tampon back in the bag.

"It's just an in case thing. So let's go so you won't be late for Harvey." Donna said as she pulled Mike out of his apartment. It took them 30 minutes to get to Donna's because of traffic. It was 6:59, and Mike was getting nervous. He checked his phone and it turned to 7. He heard an engine rev, and looked over. Harvey turned off the car, and climbed out. The car he was driving was a Rolls Royce. He wore a black suit with a burgundy tie.

"Wow Michelle you look absolutely stunning. Can you wear that everyday?" Mike laughed and shook his head no. Harvey opened the car door and Mike climbed inside. 'Ok breathe breathe it will be ok. Be yourself and Harvey will fall for you in no time.' Mike thought as Harvey climbed in. Harvey looked over Michelle and smirked.

"So Harvey where are we going on this date?" Harvey just smiled and focused on the road. The drove for what felt like a hour they arrived at Daniel.

"We're here." Harvey said as he got out of the car. Harvey opened the door for Mike, and gave him a hand. Mike lightly grasped it and was lifted out by Harvey.

"Thank you Harvey." Mike said in a quiet voice. Harvey just nodded, and tossed the keys to the valet.

"Don't scratch it. Paint is new." The valet nodded and took the car around the block to the parking spaces. Mike and Harvey entered the restaurant. The hostess looked up and smiled brightly.

"Mr. Specter. Always a pleasure and I see we have a date tonight. Lucky girl. The usual table." The girl said with a heavy French accent. Harvey nodded and gestured Mike to follow the hostess first. Mike followed the hostess through the candle lit restaurant. Everything was either cream or a rich red that reminded Mike of a fine red wine that he drank one time with Harvey at a lunch with a client. The hostess stopped at a private table in the back of the restaurant. "Here you go. Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you Jacqueline." Harvey said. "Wow fancy restaurant Harvey you defiantly know how to treat a girl to a night out." Mike said as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"Yeah well it's good food, and a quiet but romantic atmosphere. I thought you might want to try something new. By the way if you can't tell already we are dining on French cuisine tonight." Mike smiled and glanced at the menu.

"Michelle I just wanted to say you look radiant in this light. Also the black dress is very beautiful on you." Mike giggled a little. He never felt so wanted by one person.

"You look handsome in the suit. The tie is a beautiful shade of red. It matches the mood for tonight." Mike complimented back. The waiter came and Harvey picked out a very nice red wine, and they ordered. Mike took a sip of the wine, and relished.

"Harvey the wine is perfect. Simple but robust with that little bit of tang at the end. I love it." Harvey smiled brightly at Mike, and the toasted to themselves. The food arrived and they ate and talked. Everything was perfect, and very delicious. Harvey asked for the dessert menu. Mike chose a crème brulee and Harvey chose the chocolate mousse and cherry clafoutis. They traded bites, and Harvey groaned at the crème brulee.

"That was excellent. Thank you so much Harvey." Mike said. 'BEST FIRST DATE EVER!' Mike thought as well. "You're welcome Michelle. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me." Harvey said as he paid for the meal. The walked out and it was a beautiful July night in NYC.

"Do you want to go on a walk since it's a nice night?" Mike nodded and Harvey held out his arm. Mike wrapped his arm around Harvey's and waited for valet. They drove to a nearby park. Mike stumbled in the heels and Harvey caught him before he could fall.

"Thanks. I was never very coordinated, and heels make it worse." Mike laughed. Harvey chuckled and held onto Mike's waist. They were talking and walking for what felt like hours. "I should get you home. Its late and we have work tomorrow." Mike nodded and followed Harvey back to the car. The arrived back at the apartments, and Mike searched his bag for the key. He found the key quickly, and opened the door. He turned back to Harvey.

"Thank you again for dinner, and the walk." Mike said

"My pleasure Michelle. I'm just hoping to see you again say Saturday night at 8?" Mike smiled and agreed. Mike bit his lip and pecked Harvey on the cheek.

"Goodnight Harvey." "Goodnight Michelle." They both stared at each other for an moment and Harvey moved first. Mike closed the door and watched the car disappear into the night.

"YES!" Mike yelled as he danced around for a moment. He raced upstairs to Donna's apartment.

"Donna?" There was a sticky note on the outside of the door.

_Puppy,_

_Hoped you had a great night with Harvey. We can talk about it tomorrow before work. Be good and don't disturb me. I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. See ya tomorrow Rookie._

_Donna._

Mike just smiled, and went back downstairs. He called a taxi on his way down, and waited outside for a few minutes. When he finally got home Mike flopped onto his bed. He smiled and felt the exhaustion hit him. When got on his sleeping clothes, took off his makeup, and undid his hair. He hit the pillow, and sighed.

'Goodnight Harvey. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.' Mike thought as he blissfully went to sleep.

**Do you like? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I know its not rated M material right now, but it will be shortly. TRUST ME! LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ MY STORIES! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mike Into Michelle Chapter 5

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

A spell turns Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees

It was the early morning after Mike and Harvey's first date. Mike couldn't wait to see Harvey. Mike did his usual routine of showering blow drying and doing her makeup. 'I may just leave it as is. Its pretty curly now anyway.' Mike thought. He phone buzzed to life and Mike rushed over to see a text form Donna.

'_Puppy, can't make it this morning. Just put your hair up in a ponytail or a cute little bun the way I showed you. Talked to Harvey, and he had a great time, and talked highly of you. Great job pup. See you at work ;). Donna o' _

Mike grabbed a hair tie and pulled his hair into a high tight ponytail. He nodded and grabbed a cute sky blue colored dress. He grabbed a smaller heel black stiletto, and made a bagel with cream cheese and an apple. He checked his phone for the time, and he decided to leave. He called a cab and went to work early. Once Mike arrived at work he grabbed a coffee from the outside vendor. He thought for a minute then decided to grab Harvey one as well. Mike made his way to Harvey's office. He smiled as he saw Harvey in his office. Mike smiled and passed by Donna who smiled and winked at Mike.

"Good morning Harvey." Mike said with a sweet undertone. Harvey looked up from his computer. He smiled brightly and stood up.

"Good morning Michelle. How are you this morning?" Harvey said as he walked up to him. He brushed his hand over Michelle's to get his coffee. Mike blushed and looked away. Harvey smiled and brought his hand up and gently cupped Mike's chin.

"You are so beautiful when you blush. It reminds me of the wine we drank at dinner last night. Which I admit it was the best date I had ever had and I'm not exaggerating." Harvey smiled more when Mike blushed even more.

'God if she blushes anymore I'm gonna just jump her.' Harvey thought. 'God he is so fucking sexy. I'm gonna jump him soon.' Mike thought. They were just smiling at each other. A throat was cleared and Mike turned around to see Louis. He was impatiently tapped his foot.

"Harvey can I talk to you in private right now?" Louis asked with a bit of attitude behind his voice. Harvey nodded. "Thanks for the coffee Michelle." Mike just smiled and nodded. He walked out and Harvey followed him with his eyes. 'Gorgeous.' Harvey thought as he sat on the couch.

"Louis what can I do you for?" Harvey asked in his usual confident tone. Louis frowned and crossed his arms.

"How was your date with Michelle last night?" Louis asked when he looked away from Harvey. Anger bubbled up in Harvey's chest but he chose not to let it out.

"Great actually I got a second date this Saturday." Harvey smiled. Louis scowled, and then grinned. 'Oh great what is that rat face thinking?' Harvey thought.

"Good for you Harvey. I'm glad you are happy." Louis said as he walked out. Louis walked out to Donna's desk and he looked at Mike. "Michelle can I speak to you in my office?" Michelle looked up at Louis.

"Um… sure Louis can you give me a minute I just need to file this paper." Louis nodded and told Mike to meet him in his office. Once he walked away Mike looked at Donna.

"Mike do not do it. Louis is always bad news, and what would Harvey think if he saw you in Louis's office?" Mike nodded and looked into Harvey's office. Harvey was working on his computer and Mike sighed. He knew that Louis was planning something, and he wasn't going to fall for it. Mike looked at Harvey and Harvey glanced up and smiled at him. Mike smiled back, and returned to his desk. Donna smiled and whispered "Good puppy."

A couple hours later Louis returned to Mike's desk. His face was red and he looked pissed. "Michelle where the fuck have you been? I asked you to come to my office hours ago and you didn't show!" Louis kept ranting at Mike. Harvey looked up and rushed out of his office.

"Louis what the hell are you doing?" Harvey yelled. Louis looked up at Harvey.

"This doesn't concern you Harvey so back off!" Louis yelled. After Louis looked away from Harvey he looked back at Michelle and began to rant some more. Harvey looked at Michelle. She had some tears in her eyes. Harvey's anger bubbled in his chest he rushed over to Louis and punched him square in the jaw. Louis fell to the floor and he gingerly held his jaw. Harvey was seeing red, but he felt a hand on his chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw Michelle.

"Don't Harvey please." Mike whispered. Harvey began to calm down, and shamefully looked at Mike. "I'm sorry." Harvey whispered. Mike gently grabbed Harvey's hand and guided him into his office. Once in there Mike closed the door and wrapped his arms around Harvey. Harvey smiled slightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Mike. They stayed like that for a few minutes in complete silence then Harvey broke the silence.

"Thanks for calming me down. I just didn't want Louis to make you cry. Also I just wanted to punch him for a while." Harvey chuckled a little at the end. Mike smiled.

"You're welcome Harvey. I just didn't want to make a scene for me. Also thank you for defending me. That was a nice gesture." Mike said as he lightly blushed. Harvey cupped Mike's cheek. He leaned in close to Mike's mouth.

"I wanted to save this for Saturday, but I don't think I can wait anymore." Harvey said as he captured Mike's lips in a gentle kiss. Mike felt like he was in heaven. His knees felt weak when Harvey began moving against his lips. Harvey licked at the seam of Mike's lips begging for entrance. Mike gladly let Harvey in, and the pleasure shot up when Harvey brushed his tongue against Mike's. Mike quietly moaned as he moved his hands up Harvey's neck, and hair. He tangled one hand in Harvey's hair, and the other resting on Harvey's neck.

The kiss felt like heaven for both parties, until a throat was cleared and broke them apart. Mike looked behind him to see Donna grinning like a mad man.

"Donna?" Harvey asked. "Harvey Jessica is on her way to talk to you about punching Louis. I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything." Donna winked at them both. Mike smiled and looked back at Harvey. Harvey smiled to and leaned into a kissed Mike again, but it was chaste this time.

"Don't want Jessica to catch us, but even if she did I wouldn't care. I would still date you." Mike blushed and awed. He kissed Harvey on the cheek. Jessica entered the office swiftly. She looked pissed, and gestured to Mike to get out. Mike nodded and looked at Harvey. He just smiled and nodded. Mike left and went straight to Donna.

"Donna I…" Donna shushed Mike and turned the intercom up a little. Jessica instructed Harvey to sit on his couch.

"Why the hell did you punch Louis? You are so lucky I convinced him not to press charges. This is so unlike you Harvey I mean seriously is this for a girl? Because if it is either you or she is fired, because this can never happen again." Jessica said with a straight face.

"Nope Louis was talking bad to Donna, and I didn't like the way he was talking to her. I asked what was wrong and he told me to fuck off, and then went straight back to bad mouthing to Donna. I got pissed and punched him." Harvey said with a straight face as well. Jessica stood there for a moment thinking.

"Ok Harvey I believe you. Louis told me a completely different story, but I'm choosing to believe you. But this cannot happen again. So as punishment you will take nothing but pro bono cases for the next month. No back talking, or giving it to someone else. Got it?" Harvey just nodded. "Speaking on someone else where is your associate?"

Mike began to panic. Donna saw and put her hand on Mike's hand, and she gently squeezed it. Harvey cleared his throat and told Jessica that Mike didn't tell him anything specific so he didn't know. He also told Jessica that he wasn't looking for another associate. Jessica nodded and told him that he didn't have to. Even though she didn't like Mike she didn't want the best eye in the firm to leave. Harvey was grateful, and Jessica left to deal with Louis.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief. Donna sighed too. "So what was kissing Harvey like?" Donna asked with a smirk on her face.

"Heaven. Now I know why so many women have kissed an spelt with him. He is so fucking good at it." Mike smiled and giggled a little. Donna just smiled and listened to Mike talk about the kiss. After the story was over Mike closed his eyes for a minute to remember the kiss in complete detail. He smiled and got back to work after the kiss ended in his mind.

After a long and exciting Friday at work Mike collected his things and followed Donna to the elevator. Louis asked to see Mike in his office for a minute, and he grabbed Mike and dragged him to his office. Mike was afraid when Louis closed the door.

"Michelle what is it about Harvey that makes him so damn special?" Louis growled. Mike flinched away when Louis stepped forward. Louis pulled at Mike's zipper and unzipped slightly. "Louis stop!" Mike yelled. Louis didn't stop. He grabbed at the zipper and ripped it down to reveal a whit bra. Mike shoved Louis off him, and zipped the dress half way. Mike ran out of the office and got inside the elevator, and began to cry, and sob.

'Oh my god! It's ok I'm ok breathe breathe.' Mike repeated to himself over and over again. But it didn't help he still felt like hyperventilating. He put his hand on his chest and a hand over his mouth. 'Just wait until you're out of the elevator to puke, just a little longer.' The elevator dinged opened and Mike rushed out to the nearest trash can and heaved. The security guard came over. "Miss are you ok?" Mike nodded and apologized for making him see that. The security guard said it was ok, and called a cab for him. Mike thanked him when the cab pulled up. Mike told the cab driver his address.

'Should I go talk to Donna? Should I talk to Jessica? Oh my god what about Harvey?' Mike thought. He told the cab driver he changed his mind, and told the driver Harvey's address. Mike jittered in his seat. Then he remembered his dress was half way undone. Mike did the rest of the dress up, and then the cab stopped. He paid and thanked the driver.

Mike came inside and told the doorman he was here to see Harvey Specter. The man nodded and gestured to the elevator. Mike thanked him, and the doorman pressed the floor number for Mike. Mike began to pace and tap in the elevator. The ding brought him out of his fit. Mike rushed out, and rushed to Harvey's door. He took in a deep breath, and knocked firmly. He waited until he heard the locks being undone. Harvey answered with a smile.

"Michelle." Harvey smiled, but when Mike lifted his head Harvey saw the red eyes, and he freaked. "Michelle? Michelle what happened?" Harvey asked as Mike sobbed and jumped into Harvey's chest. Mike began to cry harder. Harvey brought them into the apartment and closed the door behind them. He picked Mike up bridal style, and carried him to the couch. Mike was sobbing and crying loudly. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike tightly. He began to rock Mike back and forth slowly. Mike began to calm down, and then he felt really sleepy.

"Harvey." Mike whispered. "Shhh Michelle its ok. I bet you're tired so why don't you go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I promise I won't leave." Harvey whispered. Mike just nodded and let himself relax against the warmth of Harvey's body. Harvey began to run his fingers through Mike's hair. Mike shut his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating soon. WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS ASS! Though I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. I promise to update soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mike Into Michelle

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

A spell turns Mike into a girl. Harvey takes notice and likes what he sees.

Mike began to wake up. He felt so warm and safe. He looked up at saw Harvey looking down at him smiling slightly.

"Morning Michelle." Harvey said as he kissed Mike's forehead gently. "Morning." Mike said still a little groggy. Mike leaned up and stretched. He got up and looked at Harvey and suddenly felt guilt.

"Harvey I'm really sorry that I disturbed you last night. I bet you're pretty annoyed right now." Mike said. Harvey's jaw dropped.

"Michelle no never! I just wanted you to be ok. I'm more confused about why you came last night. Michelle what happened?"

Mike sucked in a breath, and just relaxed for a moment.

"Ok so I was leaving with Donna last night and Louis pulled me into his office. He asked why you were so special to me and he grabbed my zipper and he pulled it down. He tried to get me out of my dress. I got away though, and I threw up when I got downstairs in the lobby. The security guard called me a cab, and I told him your address. Then I came up and you answered the door."

Harvey was speechless. He placed his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. "Oh my god." Harvey whispered to himself. Harvey was outraged at Louis for doing this to Michelle.

"Harvey I know what you're thinking and don't Louis is not worth it I will take it up with the police." Mike said as he tried to calm Harvey down.

"No that's not good enough where there any eye witnesses?" Mike shook his head. Harvey got up and paced the room. Mike felt bad about the circumstances but he couldn't help it.

"Harvey please don't worry about it now. I will talk to the police today and they will sort it out." Harvey nodded and pulled Mike into his arms. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey tightly. He nuzzled into Harvey's neck. Harvey nuzzled Mike back. Then he lightly cupped Mike's cheek and leaned in and kissed him.

Mike sighed and kissed Harvey back. Mike melted into the kiss and gripped the back of Harvey's neck to deepen it. Harvey moaned and opened his mouth to let Mike in. Harvey ran his fingers up and down Mike back, and Mike gripped Harvey's hips

"God Michelle are you sure you want this?" Harvey said in between hot kisses form Mike.

"Yes Harvey I want this. I want you so bad." Mike said as he gripped the seam of Harvey's shirt and tugged it upwards. Harvey helped and began to nip at Mike's neck. Mike moaned and Harvey tugged off Mike's shirt and ran his fingers over Mike's ribs. He skillfully unhooked Mike's bra and lightly but firmly kneaded his breasts.

"Oh God Harvey! Shit that's good!" Mike yelled. Harvey smiled and lowered his head to lick and suck on Mike's nipples. Mike yelled more and death gripped Harvey's scalp.

"Babe you kinda need to let go of my scalp it hurts a little." Harvey said. Mike immediately released and apologized profusely. Harvey just smiled and took Mike's hands and led them down his toned body.

'Oh shit he is so fucking toned! I needed to jump him earlier.' Mike thought as Harvey stopped at the waist line of his boxers. Mike flushed and then dove straight in. Harvey gasped and moaned as Mike began to stroke his erection. Mike smiled and passionately kissed Harvey. Harvey took Mike's hand out of his boxers and picked Mike up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

Harvey gently laid Mike down and straddled him. "God Michelle you're so beautiful." Harvey moaned as he kissed Mike's breasts tenderly. Mike moaned and arched his back. Harvey smiled and kissed and licked his way down Mike's soft body. He pulled down his boxers and Mike's panties. Harvey kissed Mike's thighs and sucked lightly. Mike was moaning and thrusting his hips at Harvey. Harvey got the message and opened Mike's thighs and began to lick at Mike's heat.

"Harvey!" Mike yelled. He had never felt so much pleasure in his whole life. Harvey kissed and licked til Mike was screaming and begging for Harvey to fuck him. Harvey smiled and grabbed a condom and some lube from the bedside table. Mike leaned up and helped Harvey roll on the condom.

"Do you need me to stretch you?" "Please." Mike whispered. Harvey nodded and lubed up three fingers. Harvey kissed Mike as he pushed a finger inside him. "Ah Harvey!" Harvey shushed her and gently began to stretch Mike. He added a finger at a time until Mike was telling Harvey that he was ready. Harvey lubed up his erection and lined himself up. Mike placed his hands on Harvey's back and braced himself. Harvey gently pushed in and Mike gasped.

"Shit Michelle still so tight." Harvey groaned as he bottomed out. Mike was in heaven. Harvey was so big and he felt so full. Harvey began slowly then sped up a bit. Mike was rubbing his hands up and down Harvey's back. Then Harvey hit Mike's G spot and Mike clawed Harvey's back.

"Shit sorry Harvey." Mike said as Harvey pounded into him. "Don't… feels… so good ah!" Harvey groaned out. The kept up that rhythm for a few then Mike and Harvey felt themselves getting close.

"You close?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded and threw his head back as Harvey kept hitting his spot. Mike felt a rush of warmth throughout himself and then felt something wet under him. He moaned and shuddered as he orgasmed again. Harvey felt Mike tighten up and felt all control leave his body. "Mike! Mike!" Harvey yelled as he came hard inside Mike. Harvey was shaking and looked down at Michelle. He realized what he yelled and immediately pulled out of Mike. Harvey threw away the condom and Mike was worried by the look on Harvey's face

"Harvey?" "I'm sorry Michelle. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say his name. I'm sorry." Harvey kept apologizing and Mike kissed him lightly. "It's ok Harvey. I mean that is my name after all." Mike said. Harvey gave him a look then realized what he was implying.

"Mike?" Harvey whispered. Mike nodded and slightly smiled. Harvey gapped at him. Then Harvey smiled and brought Mike closer to him and hugged him tightly. Mike smiled and hugged Harvey back. "Mike oh my god I was so worried about you. What happened?"

Mike kinda shrugged and told him that a witch put a spell on him. He told Harvey that the one he loved had to tell him that he loved Mike. Harvey nodded and asked Mike who he loved.

"You Harvey. I love you and I was buying a love potion so then you could love me. I was so desperate for you to love me that I…" Mike was interrupted by Harvey pressing his lips to Mike's. Mike moaned and deepened the kiss. Harvey pulled back and smiled.

"Michael Ross I love you." Harvey said with a huge grin on his face. "You do?" Mike said excitedly. "Yes I do." Harvey pressed a light kiss to Mike's lips. "I love you too Harvey Specter." Mike said. Harvey pulled Mike down and placed himself behind Mike. Mike scooted back against Harvey. "I love you Mike." "I love you too Harvey." Mike said sleepily. Harvey smiled and let sleep overcome him.

_**The Next Morning**_

Harvey felt groggy the next morning. He remembered it was Sunday and smiled. 'No work yes.' Harvey thought. He looked down and saw no one in his bed. "Mike?" Harvey got up and grabbed some boxers and a white t-shirt from his closet. He walked out and saw and blonde man at the stove.

"Mike." Mike turned and smiled. He was a man again. Mike placed the pan on the off burner and rushed over to Harvey. He wrapped his arms around him and chuckled. Harvey chuckled to and pulled back to look at Mike. His soft features were still there; his blue eyes were bright this morning. "Mike… my beautiful man." Harvey whispered.

"Your man? I like the sound of that. Me Harvey Specter's man." Mike smiled and Harvey shook his head. Harvey leaned down and kissed Mike passionately. Mike moaned and Harvey felt all of his soft skin. "Babe I think you need some boxers." Mike nodded and went to grab some. There was a knock on the door that startled Harvey. 'Who could that be this early in the morning?' Harvey went over and opened it.

On the other side of the door was Louis. Harvey scowled at him. "What do you want Louis?" Harvey said fiercely. He was trying to hold his anger back. "You know what I want. I want the woman in your bed." Harvey laughed at him and began to close the door. Louis stopped the door and pushed through. Louis walked into the apartment and shouted "Michelle!" Mike appeared from the hallway. "Yes Louis." "What are you doing here Ross? Having a threesome with my woman?" Mike laughed and shook his head.

"Louis I am Michelle. Remember that night were you pulled at my clothes and unzipped my dress. And you almost tried to sleep with me. Wow great move Louis." Mike said with a big smile on his face. Louis's bugged out and he left quickly. Harvey and Mike both busted out laughing when Louis left.

"Wow that face was priceless. I should have taken a picture." Harvey said as he started to calm down. Mike nodded and chuckled a little more. Harvey smiled and pulled Mike into a slow, hot kiss. Mike moaned and wrapped himself around Harvey.

'Oh yeah being a guy is so much better.' Mike thought.

**WOO HOO I FINISHED IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE FOR THIS STORY! READ AND REVIEW Y'ALL!**


End file.
